1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device of extendable and retractable container semi-trailers, and 40/45′ extendable and retractable container semi-trailers can extend, retract and lock automatically in the course of exchanging container semi-trailers, in particular to a locking device for preventing to damage operating handle and preventing somebody else except owner to operate the container semi-trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current operating mechanism of 40/45′ extendable and retractable container semi-trailers, the operating handle is controlled manually by operator or bumped to fall down by an inclined wedge of a girder of a rear carriage. The operating handle is fixed under the carriage, so it is impossible to avoid damaging the operating handle when we stack container semi-trailers. Because the operating handle can not be locked, the container semi-trailer are misoperated easily by somebody else.
FIG. 5 shows an operating mechanism of a conventional 40/45 extendable and retractable container semi-trailer. An operating handle is fixed under a girder and welded to a bottom bracket of a middle girder. So the operating handle is damaged during a fork truck stacks the container semi-trailer.
FIG. 6 shows a view of a conventional operating handle switching automatically during a container semi-trailer extends and retracts. The operating mechanism achieves the release by means of an inclined wedge welded on a girder bumping the operating handle.
FIG. 7 shows a state of a conventional handle being placed, and the operating handle can not be locked.